Inception Ramblings
by Knightrunner
Summary: I get bored and ramble sometimes. Most of the time its ff so here's all the Inception ramblings I've done.


**Author's note: Inception rambling! I had fun with this til I got to her decision. I had to ask my friend who to chose cause I had no idea who to chose.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Vicky.**

_Why's life do this to me? _Ariadne thought to herself as she looked back and forth between two pictures. One of a tall, skinny man with slicked back, black hair. He was smiling at the camera, an arm around Ariadne's shoulders. Ariadne smiled faintly, studying his face. Smooth, brown eyes, perfectly strait, white teeth, fair skin complexion. What wasn't there to like about him? He's kind, funny, a gentleman. Ariadne couldn't seem to find a thing wrong with him.

Moving her eyes to the other picture she giggled silently, her eyes skimming over the image. Her thoughts drifted back to that night when they got drunk and kissed. His brown hair was a mess, unlike normal when its brushed properly. Ariadne thought the messy hair looked good on him though. His blue eyes glittered playfully, eyeing the girl holding the camera towards them both. He may not be a gentleman like the other man but in his own way he's just as special. He knows exactly how to make Ariadne laugh, knows what to do when she's in a bad mood.

Ariadne sighed, it was her birthday and both men had asked her out to dinner. Their presents, the only problem is she couldn't decide who to accept and who to decline. If she could go out with both for just this once she would, however outside of work the two don't get along. On a professional level they got along and respected each other. Personally however that respect was gone.

If she went with Arthur then Eames would be jealous of him and lose respect for him even in the work place, wherever that happens to be. If she went with Eames than Arthur would be hurt, it would undoubtedly destroy their friendship.

She groaned and let her head fall onto the table. _Why me? _she thought to herself. She sat there in silence a few minutes before the door to her dorm room opened. She turned her head to see her room mate walking in, her hands full of bags from various clothes stores. Ariadne sighed. "When shopping did you?" She asked sarcastically.

Her friend laughed "Yep. What have you been up to?" She asked, setting down her bags.

Ariadne sighed and looked back at the photos. "Trying to figure out who to go out with."

As soon as the words left her mouth her friend rushed over and sat down at the table, snatching the photos from her. She studied them carefully before saying "Well he's certainly better looking." She pointed at the picture of Eames. "Though he looks like a better match for you." She moved her finger to the picture of Arthur.

Ariadne sighed. "Vicky, you aren't helping."

Her friend smiled apologetically. "Sorry." She looked at the pictures once more, searching for anything that could tell her who to say. After a few minutes she looked back up at her friend. "Who do you like better?"

Vicky's question caught Ariadne off guard, making her jump slightly. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Got lost in thought."

Vicky shrugged. "That's fine. You do it all the time, I'm used to it. So who do you like better?"

Ariadne smiled slightly. "I don't know. Arthur's so nice and such a gentleman but Eames is really funny and silly."

Vicky sighed. "If I were you I'd go for the funny one."

Ariadne nodded and looked at the picture of Eames and herself. /Sorry Arthur./ she thought as she picked up her phone and dialed Eames. Vicky stood up and picked up her bags before heading to her closet.

Ariadne sat there waiting for the phone to pick up. When it did Ariadne heard the familiar sound of Eames voice. "Hello darling." He greeted her, his British accent calming to Ariadne.

She smiled to herself as she responded. "Hey. How are you?"

Ariadne could imagine the fake frown on his face as he said "Well I'm okay, but I would be a lot better knowing that you're coming to dinner with me tonight." His voice was clearly teasing her.

"Don't assume things." She said, faking seriousness. She imagined Eames pretending to be hurt, then went on to say. "For all you know I could be calling to say I'm going with Arthur."

"You could be, but your not are you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Ariadne shook her head slightly, even though he couldn't see it. "No I'm not. I called to say I will be at dinner."

Eames smiled and said "See you there darling." Then hung up. Ariadne sat the phone down and smiled. "Vicky!" She yelled "I need you to pick out an outfit for me!"

Her friend's head poked out the bedroom door. "With pleasure!" She chirped happily.


End file.
